


take the plan, spin it sideways

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Charles’s shoes have most likely been discarded somewhere in the entrance way of the flat. His jacket on a hook by the door. Pierre sits up against the pillows, the air in the room no longer relaxed. There is an overwhelming hint of something else entirely, and Pierre knows where this is going to lead. The person standing before him is simply too arresting.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	take the plan, spin it sideways

**Author's Note:**

> After finding myself in need of a small break and then finding myself unable to write, here I am! Title is taken from Without You I’m Nothing by Placebo.

The sound of the door of his flat softly yet not so softly clicking shut is ultimately what wakes Pierre from his sleep, other than the fact that he is a notoriously light sleeper even when there is no racing to be had during the off season. 

Brief silence. What sleep he managed to have has made Pierre too unaware of the barely detectable sound of Charles’s footsteps as they arrive in his bedroom. If he was properly awake, he would probably be asking himself why Charles would be coming here this late. Why Charles would be coming here this late when given his recent transgressions, the mere sight of him makes Pierre look away without so much as a word. Things haven’t felt as they should between the two of the, for longer than would ever be admitted.

As he opens his eyes, Pierre can make out the familiar shape of Charles in the darkness. A digital clock on the nightstand reads 1:30 am, an hour which no one should be awake.

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Even in the dark Pierre hears the tone in his voice, the look in his eyes that he has seen many times before ever so clear in his mind. Despite it, there is an unmistakable softness about it that makes something inside of Pierre deflate.

“Does it matter?” Something in the back of Pierre’s mind expected this, for every time after Pierre left him floundering in his wake at the doorstep of the Toro Rosso motorhome that Charles tried to get his attention in the midst of the crowded garage chaos. For the time Pierre played heartbreaker, leaving Charles in bed to find that he was gone the next morning as if he was decidedly someone else.

Charles’s shoes have most likely been discarded somewhere in the entrance way of the flat. His jacket on a hook by the door. Pierre sits up against the pillows, the air in the room no longer relaxed. There is an overwhelming hint of something else entirely, and Pierre knows where this is going to lead. The person standing before him is simply too arresting.

When Charles finally does make it to the familiarity of Pierre’s bed, everything about it feels turbulent in the same way the water at the end of a waterfall is. Swirling, deafening.

Clothes are discarded, relegated to their place on the floor. 

Pierre has become resigned to the fact he will never be privy to many of the thoughts that run through the mind of the other, but this time he doesn’t need to be.

Charles holds Pierre close amidst a clash of teeth like he could never let him go again, and the long red scratches down his back seem to only echo that. The part of Pierre’s mind that isn’t completely and utterly overtaken supposes that this was bound to happen as it always is. As much as he would like to do otherwise, there are just some things that Pierre cannot ignore regardless. 

The way Charles says his name breathlessly agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm unclean, a libertine  
And every time you vent your spleen  
I seem to lose the power of speech  
You're slipping slowly from my reach  
You grow me like an evergreen  
You've never seen the lonely me at all_
> 
> _I  
Take the plan, spin it sideways  
I  
Fall  
Without you, I'm nothing_


End file.
